1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device, backlight module and frame unit thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display device is a common display device. The known liquid crystal display device comprises an assembly of back plate, mold frame, optical part and liquid crystal panel, wherein mold frame is an indispensible part of a liquid crystal display device. The function of the mold frame is to accommodate, fasten and protect the optical part and liquid crystal panel.
However, the manufacturing cost of the known mold frame is often high, and a liquid crystal display device usually comprises several mold frames. Hence, the cost of liquid crystal display device is increased because of the mold frame.